


2 Shy

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Maybe I'm just too shy.





	2 Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm just too shy.

从来没有和南太铉说过，他会去SoundCloud上听他的歌。对方似乎也觉得他不会这么做。

但宋闵浩一直都在默默地关注着他的动向。即使是在因为小分队的工作而忙得不可开交的最近这段时期，他在疲惫地闭上眼熟睡前，也会跑去各SNS上转一圈，看那小子今天又怎样了。

一直没和那小子说。因为害羞。

害羞又是因为……自己喜欢着南太铉，却又害怕对方不喜欢自己。如果自己对南太铉过度关心，会不会让总是敏感的对方厌烦。

 

今天他又在SoundCloud上放了一首歌，《Hug Me》。看歌名，最开始还以为会是什么甜蜜的情歌，但听完之后宋闵浩发现，嗯，原来是茶色的苦涩情歌。

宋闵浩不难猜到南太铉有了喜欢的人。从他最近写的歌来看，或许他还正处于暗恋中。宋闵浩不知道他的暗恋对象是谁，当然，也不想，要是知道的话，大概自己就要竖起敌对对象了。

觉得自己的这份感情是不会有结果的，也知道南太铉心中肯定会有一个人，无论是未来还是现在。所以只想默默陪在对方身边，尽自己的能力去呵护对方，不求感情的回报。

 

南太铉没想到宋闵浩今天会这么早回来。原以为他的小分队的工作会让他忙到很晚。

而且他也不知道宋闵浩为什么今天一回家就直奔南太铉的卧室，让南太铉还有了期待。

“今天过得还好吧？”他问。

南太铉回答还好。听到答案的宋闵浩点点头，说晚安，然后就走出了卧室。

又是这样。没有任何亲昵的动作，只是做着一些兄长该做出的照顾晚辈的行为。

——真的……对我没感觉吧。

抱着猫爬上床，钻进被窝，戴上耳机，再一次听自己写的歌。

——那么多歌都是写给他的。句句歌词都是想对他说的话。

——可是那个人却从来不知道。

——没有可能的暗恋啊。

 

大概是循环了五次还流了泪后，南太铉听见开门的吱呀声。他想缓慢地转过身，但闯入者的行动比他快了一步。

南太铉的背对让宋闵浩误认为对方正在沉睡，他走到床边，步子轻盈却快速犹如猫步，再小心地爬上了床。

想知道对方的下一步行为的南太铉赶紧闭眼装睡。

没想到对方的下一步动作是……用手臂圈住了他。

“好像一直都没有和你说，我一直都有关注着你，即使最近很忙，也会这样。”他听到宋闵浩说。

“也会去SoundCloud上听你的歌，这个……也没有和你说。”什么，原来他都听过那些歌了么？

“你是不是……在暗恋着人哪？”宋闵浩顿了顿，轻轻叹了口气，语气带上了一些无奈，“今天听到《Hug Me》，感觉你好像有很喜欢的人，但是一直没有和对方说呢，而且两人的距离不知怎么又疏远。总是这样憋着，一个人在夜晚里独自感伤可不好。”

“你应该大胆地说出来，就像我一样。”

——什么？……

“你应该像我一样，勇敢地去和对方表白。”

“嗯，我喜欢你啊，南太铉。”

“虽然我不是你喜欢的人，但是，给你一个你想要的拥抱，你会好一些吧？”

“讲了这么多，突然好害羞。要是你正醒着听到我的告白，多好。”

他没再发声，而是将怀里的人搂得更紧。

 

南太铉没有睡着。

当然，也听到了宋闵浩的告白。

背对着宋闵浩，他的脸变得好红。

突然……好害羞。

 

——我也，好喜欢你啊，闵浩哥。

 


End file.
